


Lapidot Week 2016

by Eightpoundsofhair



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Human, Cats, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lapidot Week 2016, Proposals, Stargazing, alternate universe- art school, help me, i don't know how sports work sorry, kazoos, sports AU, sports team au, track
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-09 06:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7790041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eightpoundsofhair/pseuds/Eightpoundsofhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm doing Lapidot week because I'm a piece of trash.</p><p>Day one- Earth<br/>Day two- art school au<br/>Day three- stars/stargazing<br/>Day four- free<br/>Day five- sports au<br/>Day six- hurt/comfort<br/>Day seven- proposals/marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day one- Earth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day one- Earth

The barn was never quiet with Peridot around. She was always playing Camp Pining Hearts at full volume, or giggling to herself, or making new meep morps. Lapis was used to it by now and, as much as she hated to admit it, it was comforting, in a way. Peridot's noisy day-to-day life made it clear that she was happy and safe. 

But this noise was getting on her nerves. 

She came home one day with a bag of things she and Steven had purchased at a 'dollar store' and when Peridot returned she excitedly reviewed each item to Lapis. The last item contained in the white plastic bag was a small pink instrument called a 'kazoo'. After explaining this Peridot promptly blew into it and an obnoxious noise filled the barn. 

Lapis had tried to ignore it. She figured Peridot would grow bored of the thing soon and would move onto something more tolerable. But it had been days of constant kazooing and Lapis was at her limit.

She flew down from her hiding spot in the truck placed in the wall and approached her small roommate. 

"Peridot," Lapis started. Peridot turned herself at the call and let out a confused squeak through her kazoo. Lapis cringed at the sound and tried not to snatch the thing out of the gem's mouth "you need to stop playing with that thing" Lapis reached for the kazoo that was hanging loosely in Peridot's mouth as calmly as she could. Peridot reached up to meet her hand before she could steal the object away and carefully intertwined their fingers. 

"What are you-" Peridot cut her off by shoving the kazoo into Lapis's mouth.

"Stop that!" Lapis cried after she spit the object to the floor. The plastic clattered on the floor. Peridot 'shh'ed her and picked up the kazoo before, once again, trying to put it in her mouth. "I don't want to play with that, Peridot"

"It's fun, Lapis"

Lapis begrudgingly took the kazoo from her new friend and blew into it herself.

**

Steven had had a long day. He had trained for much longer than he usually does and then went on a mission with the gems. He was tired and he just wanted to have some fun. 

He was surprised when nether Lapis nor Peridot came to greet him as he slowly approached. He shrugged it off and began his walk around the, rather interesting, building. As he got closer and closer to the front door he heard kazoos. Very loud kazoos. He thought back to his shopping spree with Peridot and wondered if he had made a mistake. 

He peeked inside the barn as quietly as he could and saw both Peridot and Lapis running around the barn with their own brightly colored kazoos. More kazoos littered the floor and Steven slowly turned to head back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally wrote very angsty things but then I decided never mind I like kazoos at like midnight. Sorry it's short okay have a nice day


	2. Day two- art school au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day two- art school au

Peridot arrived in the small dorm first leaving her with the task of not to be doing something extremely embarrassing when her new roommate arrived. She decided to spend as much time as possible making her bed.

She arrived an hour later while Peridot was busy putting her pillows back into place for the ninth time. She stood in the doorway, looked Peridot up and down and left the room

Peridot panicked. What did that even mean? She sat on her newly made bed and tried not to think to deeply into it.

She arrived back shortly, with three duffle bags that she tossed onto the beige carpet before exiting the room once more. Peridot waited for her to come back.

When she did find her way back to the small dorm she had a box and an easel with her. She set up the easel next to the window that looked out onto the busy street and Peridot slowly got off the bed and stood behind her.

"I'm Peridot," she held out her pale hand as Lapis turned to look down at her freckled face.

"Lapis," was her roommate's monotone response. She walked passed the still open hand to her box that she had placed near her bed.

**

They both had properly moved in by the time it got dark and Lapis had plopped herself down on her bed and stared mindlessly at the ceiling. Her tan hand brushed the floor and her blue hair was a mane behind her head. 

"What are you studying?" Peridot tentatively asked, trying to make conversation. 

"Art," was Lapis's unenthusiastic reply.

"Cool," Peridot whispered, more to herself than Lapis.

Lapis lay still for almost an hour and Peridot tried not to spend a creepy amount of time looking at her before Lapis sung her legs over the side of her bed and stand. Peridot jumped and looked away hoping this sudden movement was not because of her. 

She heard her moving something and looked over to see her cool new roommate tugging a black shirt out of the abandoned duffle bag on the floor. Peridot quickly looked away when she tossed her shirt off and began to change.

**

Peridot woke to the sound of an alarm and groaned. She forced her hand onto the snooze button of her alarm and when the noise continued she realized it wasn't her alarm at all. She rolled over in the small bed to watch her room as through blurry eyes.

She may or may not have watched Lapis as she changed into a black tank top and shorts and left the room.

Lapis returned home when Peridot had just about finished getting herself ready for the day. She threw a purple bag onto her bed and walked over to Peridot. 

"You like Camp Pining Hearts," Lapis stated more than asked, and pointed behind Peridot to the slightly crumpled poster Peridot has tapped to her wall.

"Oh, um, yeah!" Surprised that Lapis had even heard of the show. She opened her mouth to speak again but Lapis turned around to grab her bag and left her alone in the room again.

**

When Peridot got back from class she was startled to see Lapis sitting in her bed with an old laptop resting on one of her pillows in front of her. 

"What are you-"

"We are going to watch Camp Pining Hearts together," Lapis cut her off and hit her space bar, causing the screen to show the show in question. Peridot nervously sat behind her roommate as the episode's basic plot was introduced. 

Peridot spent most of the time staring at Lapis. How her eyebrows quirked in response to the show, the little blue nose ring pierced into her left nostril, the few little freckles barley visible against her dark complexion, the winged eyeliner that Peridot didn't remember her having on earlier. She listened to her breathing and rolled her eyes when Paulette's voice interrupted her concentration. She looked at the way she sat, criss crossed legs that she would rub her hands across on occasion. It went fast. Before she knew it Lapis was closing the lap top and heading back to her own side of the room.

Peridot noticed a rough painting of the ocean on Lapis's easel.

**

Peridot thought they were getting along well. They had gotten through season three of Camp Pining Hearts by Thursday as well as a few episodes of season four and Peridot was looking forward to spending more time with the girl, even if it meant sitting through the horrible fifth season. They had gotten halfway through the season finale of the fourth season when Peridot realized she had a crush on her.

Peridot didn't know what to do about it. She had only really liked two other girls in the past and both of them were fairly easy to avoid. Why did she have to like her cool roommate who painted pictures of the ocean and watched her favorite show with her instead of some random girl in her history class? Peridot tried not to read into it when Lapis brushed her hand over hers then left Peridot's bed.

Lapis woke her up. She told her there was a party and she wanted her to come. And it was a real party. With music and people that was too loud and more alcohol than what was safe. 

Peridot didn't want to go. Peridot had never gone to a real party and she didn't want to start but she assumed Lapis's invitation must mean they were friends and Peridot really didn't want to change that. 

So Peridot found her self pulling on her tightest pants and least embarrassing shirt before Lapis dragged her out of the dorms all together and lead her to a small beach house. 

Lapis held her hand as they walked in and Peridot could feel her face heating up. Lapis dragged her through the cluster of people and into a kitchen filled with teenagers who shouted Lapis's name upon entry. Lapis was pulled off to the other side of the room and Peridot was handed a solo cup by a tall blonde who she had never seen before. 

Peridot swished her cup and watched as the murky liquid spun. She took a deep breath and took an experimental sip and her throat burned as she swallowed the harsh drink. Peridot turned her head to see Lapis down her own cup and nervously took another sip.

**

Peridot woke up with a headache. She scrunched her eyes further shut and was startled when she grabbed onto an arm instead of the pillow she was planning on. She opened her eyes and found both herself and Lapis laying naked in Lapis's bed. Fuzzy memories of the previous night came to Peridot .

Peridot felt like she was going to cry. She shakily got out of the cramped bed and locked herself in the bathroom. She turned to look at herself in the mirror and felt herself sob as she brought her hand to the bruise on the base of her neck, dark purple contrasting with her pale skin.

She liked Lapis. She wanted to at least be friends with her. She didn't want some awkward thing like this to come between them, and she really didn't want to have to rember her first time like this. 

She didn't really know Lapis that well either. What if she got an STD from this? She chocked on a sob and curled herself into a ball on the cold tile of the bathroom floor. 

When she finally calmed her self enough Peridot stepped through the bathroom door as quietly as she could. Lapis was waiting for her on the other side. She pulled her into a hug and apologized. Peridot shrugged her off and buried herself in the covers of her own bed.

**

Things were awkward. Peridot expected them to be. When peridot got home Lapis was painting something for class and didn't ask if she wanted to watch more Camp Pining Hearts. 

This went on for days. Peridot didn't talk to her, to embarrassed to start a conversation and Lapis seemed fine to leave her alone. 

When Peridot got home one day though Lapis was back sitting in her bed. Peridot put her bag down and sat in her usual spot slightly behind her.

"I like you, Peridot," she said without turning her head to look. Peridot didn't understand what that meant. She didn't ask. "I'm sorry," and with that Lapis left the room and didn't get home until late.

Lapis's alarm woke her up again, like it had almost every morning. Peridot pretended to sleep when Lapis left. 

Lapis was on her bed again with season five's first episode ready to go on her laptop and Peridot sat. Lapis wordlessly pressed play but this time Peridot watched because she could feel Lapis staring. Halfway through and episode Peridot looked up at her.

"I like you, too" she whispered and Lapis cracked a smile. 

"Cool," Lapis said, more to herself than Peridot. 

**

Lapis was standing at her easel with an empty canvas. Peridot let her work and spent time checking her Twitter. After and hour of silence Lapis approached her.

"Can I paint you?" 

"What?" Was Peridot's week reply.

"Can I paint you?" Lapis repeated.

Peridot nervously agreed. Lapis got out a sketchbook and drew sketches of her, Peridot slightly regretted her choice. 

Lapis was to paint her this weekend, and if Peridot was okay with it she would turn it in for class the next week. Until then each day Lapis spent a little time sketching her and Peridot found herself getting more and more nervous. 

When the day came Lapis set up and asked her if she would be okay to do this in the nude, as if it were the most normal thing ever. It was a change in the assignment, she said. Peridot blushed but nodded anyway. 

Spending hours nude while a cute girl paints you is a stressful time and Peridot found herself blushing more than she would like to admit. But the painting was nice and Lapis completely glowed when it was finished. Peridot agreed to let her turn it in and Lapis kissed her. It was short and sweet and Lapis turned to place the canvas down to properly dry after but it still made Peridot's gut flip. 

Lapis rubbed her hands on her paint stained leggings after she had finished admiring her work and Peridot quickly put her clothing back on. Lapis sat down on Peridot's bed and Peridot followed.

"Thanks," Lapis said after they made eye contact and placed another soft kiss on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometime you focus less on art than you probably should have but whatever it's cool.


	3. Day three- Stars/Stargazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three- stars/stargazing

Peridot had taken up may hobbies since they had been living together on Earth but Lapis thought this one was her favorite. 

They sat on the roof of the barn together while Peridot excitedly pointed out all the different stars and constellations to Lapis and it made the usually stoic gem's heart flutter and cheeks burn in a way she didn't completely understand. It was happening more and more as they spent more time together. This emotion she had yet to label was presenting itself all the time. It was times like these though, when Peridot could blabber away about the stars and just be when it seemed to happen the most. 

Lapis didn't even look at the stars half the time anymore, Peridot had pointed out enough of them and she didn't care to learn about the others, she would just watch Peridot. She was so adorable when she did this and Lapis wanted to hug her and never let her go. 

They did this almost every night, now. Sit together and watch the universe above them. Somewhere along the way Peridot started holding her hand while they did this. It made Lapis's heart flutter all the more and she wondered if Peridot felt that, too. Peridot leaned her head on her shoulder one night. Lapis felt as if she might throw up. But it felt good. She didn't understand it. 

One night Steven had told them there would be a meteor shower. Lapis watched Peridot's eyes light up as the meteors flew across the sky. She sat quietly this time, watching, and she looked so happy. The sight made Lapis want to kiss her. Steven had explained kissing to her and said it was something people do when they love each other. Lapis assumed this mean she loved Peridot and she suddenly felt more nervous than she already had at the small hand intertwined with her own. Peridot moved her hand as Lapis stared at it and pointed up at the sky.

"Look, Lapis!" The pure excitement in the small gem's voice made Lapis's heart do the flutter she had been experiencing for months come back once more. Lapis followed the green gem's hand to the sky and watched as three meteors flew past them. 

Steven had told her people liked to wish on the asteroids sometimes. Lapis had thought this was silly but decided it could be worth a shot.

"Steven said we can wish on them," Lapis muttered to her new found friend.

"Why would we do that?" Was the amused response. 

"Because that's what they do on Earth,"

"Okay, then I wish that Percy and Pierre will notice they are best for each other," Peridot said and turned to Lapis. "What's your wish?"

"I don't know," Lapis shrugged.

"Well you're the one who brought it up, you have to have some kind of wish," 

"Okay, fine. I do have a wish," Lapis didn't make eye contact.

"Well, what is it?" Peridot asked after a moment of silence. 

Lapis sighed and grabbed Peridot's face before quickly placing her lips against hers. Peridot stilled instantly but eventually pulled away and started giggling.

"What's so funny?" Lapis asked, slightly nervous.

Peridot replied by pressing her own lips up against Lapis's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stargazing: now gayer than ever.


	4. Day four- free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day four- free

Steven had found them. He called them 'kittens'. Lapis loved them immediately and made a conscious effort to be careful around the small beings. Peridot said she didn't care for them but Lapis could tell she did, she was always watching them when Lapis herself wasn't. They kind of reminded her of Peridot so she named one of them Percy for her. She also named one Paulette to annoy her. 

Peridot sat down next to Lapis as she played with them one day. She didn't say anything and left.

Lapis wanted to keep them at the barn but neither she more Peridot knew how to take care of the black and white balls so the Crystal Gems took them away when they were old enough to be separated from their mother and said they would find homes for them. 

Peridot seems glad that they were gone. She was quite eager to hand them over to the Crystal Gems and told Lapis this was better.

"They can't stay here, we can't care for them. Steven will take care of them and bring them somewhere nice and in the meantime we have more time to improve the barn and learn more about the beings of Earth together,"

Lapis tried to pretend to be as excited as Peridot but Peridot had learned her emotional cues by now and wasn't fooled. 

Peridot was trying to keep her space, as she did whenever Lapis was upset. She was quieter too and spent a lot of time outside or staring at Lapis from across the barn. Peridot left. Lapis didn't know where she went and was slightly mad that her roommate had just gone when she knew she was upset and hadn't told her where she was going.

Peridot returned when the sun and just gone down. Lapis heard her walk in over the episode of Camp Pining Hearts she was watching. 

"Lapis!" Peridot shouted up at her.

"What?" Was Lapis's halfhearted reply.

"C'mere! I have something for you!"

Lapis flew down in front of her small friend and noticed she had a box slightly behind her. 

"I know you are sad about the kittens, so," she placed her hand into the box, "I talked to the Crystal Gems about it and," she pulled one black kitten out of the box and handed it to Lapis, "they said we could have one. Steven is coming tomorrow to teach us about how to take care of it," Lapis stroked the soft hair in its head.

Lapis put the kitten back in its box and pulled Peridot into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye. I love cats so much so I wanted these nerds to have one. Also sorry it's short it's the first week of school and I am dead inside.


	5. Day five- sports au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day five- sports au

Peridot didn't know why she agreed to this. She didn't like sports and wasn't athletic in the slightest but here she was. The rundown track of her high school on the first day of practice for the track team. She was nervous to say the least. She didn't like to run and, more importantly, she wasn't good at it either. Jasper, who was the one who had somehow convinced her to join in the first place, told her she was being stupid.

"You can run fine," she said to her as she tied her long hair up, "and if you can't then you'll just have to try harder,"

By the end of practice Peridot was very tired and slightly sore. Basically all the coach had instructed them to do was to run laps but Peridot wasn't sure if she would survive another day. She dragged herself home and passed out.

**

On the second day the coach introduced the lucky senior who would be the team captain this year. Her name was Lapis Lazuli and Peridot had only really met her once before, when she begrudgingly took photography class so she would be able to graduate. Peridot had tried not to talk to her back them because, well, she was really pretty. She had vibrate blue hair, gray eyes, and beautifully tanned skin. Basically she was extremely out of her league and Peridot knew she had no chance so she tried to avoid her. 

That was her plan with this, too. Avoid the pretty team captain and listen to Jasper gossip about her while Peridot was pretty sure she was within hearing distance. 

Unfortunately for her, after practice had ended the coach assigned Lapis to help Peridot 'gain endurance' for the next couple of days. Peridot wanted to scream.

**

Lapis made a point that she wasn't happy with helping her as she showed Peridot proper running technique. Peridot awkwardly tried to copy the way the taller girl moved but fell into her face instead.

Lapis burst into laughter. "Oh my god!" She cried in between laughs. Peridot felt herself go red in the face as she checked her glasses for cracks and cleaned her face of gravel. 

Lapis continued to help her throughout the week and one day after practice Jasper said, a bit too loudly, how obvious her crush on the team captain was. Peridot quickly denied this when she saw Lapis look over at them.

Peridot was relieved when Lapis didn't bring it up the next day.

**

It was the day of the first meet of the season and Peridot felt a bit like she would throw up at the thought. Even with Lapis's attempt to teach her she wasn't very good and the last thing she wanted was to make a fool of herself in front of Lapis.

"Okay guys," Lapis said as she gathered up the rest of the team of teenagers. "it's our first meet so don't stress about it, but," she dragged out the word and a smirk crossed her face, "we need to destroy them," Lapis got a few chuckles before the team broke off leaving Peridot to stand awkwardly and rub at the dirt with her shoe. Lapis approached her as the team left and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Peridot," she whispered and Peridot blushed despite herself, "you can do this. Just focus, okay?" Peridot nodded and they walked over to the rest of the team.

Peridot was pleasantly surprised with the seventh place ribbon that was handed to her after event, and even more pleasantly surprised when Lapis picked her up and spun her around with a cry of 'good job!'.

**

Over the course of the time track was in season Peridot got significantly better and even managed to place third in her last event. She also, to Jasper's distaste, ended up befriending Lapis and after the last meet if the year she had been invited to spend the night at her house. 

Lapis's room was and overwhelming mess of items and Peridot found herself laying in a beanbag in the corner of her room.

"You did really good today," Lapis called over to her from her bed, her hair brushed the floor as she rolled her head over the edge to look over at her, upside down. 

"You too," Peridot looked into Lapis's eyes and felt her heart flutter. Lapis flipped herself over to lay on her back on the small bed.

"Peridot?" She asked as she stared at the ceiling. 

"Yeah?"

"Are you dating anyone?"

Peridot choked on her spit at the question. Lapis laughed up at the ceiling. 

"No," was Peridot's shaky response when she managed to catch her breath.

"Wanna be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah. Yeah!" Peridot replied, a bit to excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if I didn't portray an actual track team very well. I only know about it through my friend who's in track but whatever. Have this gay mess.


	6. Day six- hurt/comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day six- hurt/comfort

Lapis had lived most of her life in a state of unhappiness. From being trapped in a mirror to living in a horrific fusion she had gotten used to feeling poorly, and in a way Peridot had, too. She had learned how to comfort Lapis on her bad days and it wasn't something that was new anymore. This, however, was new.

Peridot was always upbeat and happy. The only times she ever seemed upset was when Lapis herself was upset. So when Peridot came home and hid herself in the corner Lapis didn't know what to do.

Lapis wasn't completely sure if Peridot actually was upset or not and she thought maybe she just wanted to be alone. She did know, though, that this was completely new. Whenever she got home she would always tell Lapis about everything she had done that day and sometimes it felt like she would never stop talking. Lapis didn't understand why, but seeing her like this was making her upset.

Lapis approached her as carefully as she could and placed a hand on her back. Peridot didn't move at the touch.

"Are you okay?" Lapis whispered to her. Peridot shrugged. Lapis removed her hand and watched as the smaller gem grabbed a 'shirt' from the pile she had stashed by the corner and placed it over her head. Lapis took this as a sign that she didn't want to be bothered and left.

**

Peridot hadn't moved from her spot by the next day and Lapis was worried. By now she knew something was wrong but ever time she asked Peridot would just shrug.

Lapis was frustrated. They were friends now. Why wouldn't Peridot trust her enough to tell her what was going on? Lapis had always opened up to her about her problems and she felt a little betrayed when Peridot didn't do the same. She sat down next to Peridot and pulled her back into her, a silent way of saying she wasn't going to let her shrug this off, and waited for her to speak. 

"Lapis," Peridot whispered on a shaky breath.

"Yes?" Lapis asked, relieved that Peridot was finally speaking.

"Do you ever get homesick?"

Lapis was shocked that the smaller gem would ever miss Homeworld, especially after all she had done for the crystal gems, but she couldn't say that she didn't understand.

"Sometimes," Lapis whispered back and nuzzled her face into Peridot's shoulder, "but then I remember how much I like being here with you and I feel better," lapis removed the piece of cloth from her face and placed a kiss on her cheek, she snickered when Peridot's face went cyan.

"I like being with you, too," she whispered, "I just worry that the Crystal Gems," she cleared her throat, "that I'm no use to them,"

"That's not true!" Lapis stated almost immediately, "You stopped the cluster, you poofed Jasper! They do need you,"

"Wow," Peridot sniffled, "thanks,"

"And I need you too," Lapis stated as she nuzzled her face, "you're always so nice to me and I'm so thankful," 

Peridot giggled and rolled over to face Lapis.

"I guess I am pretty great," Lapis snickered and placed a kiss on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really worried about this day when I saw the prompt and didn't know what I was gonna write. So I'm pretty glad that this turned out okay.


	7. Day seven- proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last day (proposals) and I don't know what I'm gonna do with myself now that this is done.

Lapis had tried to convince herself she wouldn't be nervous, but as she sat and watched the clock at 2:16 in the morning on August 4th, a week before the actual day, out of nerves she had to admit she was lying.

She had know since sometime in December that she would be doing this, that she wanted to do this, but it was always far enough away that she could pretend it wasn't that big of a deal. Right now she just couldn't tell whether she wanted to stop time and let this never happen or just get it over with already. She rolled over and to watch her girlfriend of seven years, and soon to be wife of all went well, sleep peacefully and Lapis envied her. She rolled over and threw the comforter over her head, trying to think of something else.

When Lapis woke up she was surprised to find Peridot out of bed, and even more surprised to find that it was only nine thirty. Lapis walked tiredly from their room to the kitchen to find Peridot grumbling at the coffee machine.

"Need help?" Lapis chucked as she plugged the machine into the outlet which promptly started it. Peridot grumbled at her mistake but thanked her anyways as she sat down at the table. "Why're you up so early anyways?" 

"Cat decided to jump on me and start scratching until I got up," Lapis giggled.

**

It was 2:18, August 5th, six days, and Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were three minutes late. Lapis sat on the porch of her and Peridot's small home and debated sending Pearl passive aggressive text messages. Lapis sat for another two minutes before the old car her friends drove pulled up near her driveway. Lapis jogged down to it and piled herself into the back next to Amethyst. 

"You ready kid?" She asked jokingly as Lapis bucked her seat belt.

"Not in the slightest," Lapis replied.

At 8 o'clock, August 5th, six days, Lapis stilled hadn't chosen a ring. She was told very politely, several times, by the kind old lady who ran the store that she needed to pick something or leave because they were closing for the day and her friends quickly tried to pull her away, tired of watching Lapis pick out every detail of every ring the store had to offer. Lapis felt defeated as the dropped her off at home and She returned to her girlfriend with nothing. 

**

Her indecision her thrown her off schedule and at 1:23, August 6th, five days, Lapis found herself back at the ring store carefully looking over every different one to ponder of Peridot would like it.

By four Lapis had managed to find one she was happy with and was relieve to be done with looking.

Peridot was still at work when she got home which gave her proper time to find a good hiding place for the little box containing the ring. She hid it inside a box of tea that Peridot hated that was inside the guest bedroom before walking to the living room, lying on the couch, and contemplating life as the cat walked on top of her.

Peridot got home from work and complained about her day as she ate whatever food she could find as she always did and Lapis was glad that Peridot couldn't sense her nerves.

**

On August 9th and 2:13pm, three days, Lapis had finished her painting. A small one with little cartoon pictures of herself and Peridot with the words 'will you marry me?' on top. She walked it over to Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven's dry and stay hidden before heading back and trying not to cry about everything that could go wrong.

Lapis tried to think about this reasonably. They had been together a long time now, longer than she had ever expected them to last, and they always got along well. Peridot didn't have a reason to say no and didn't think she would say no even if she did. Peridot herself had even talked about it before, their married life, and both of them had planned for this to be long term. They had a house together, and a bratty cat, too.

Lapis was frustrated that she continued to find herself worried about this.

**

At 12:02, August 12th Lapis couldn't sleep. She had known that wouldn't be able to but had hoped that she could shove away the nerves to sleep for even a little while. She watched the clock count for a few minutes before giving up and heading to the living room to mentally prepare herself.

Peridot woke up at 10:06 and Lapis quickly finished the coffee she had made for her as she heard her stumble down the stairs. She handed it to Peridot when she reached the bottom.

"Happy birthday," Lapis said quietly as Peridot took a sip and walked passed her to the living room. Peridot grumbled in response.

"I told you I didn't want to do anything today," she placed her glasses on the coffee table as she sat down. 

"Well that's a shame," was all Lapis said in reply.

**

At 7:17 Lapis had told Peridot to wait on the little bench facing the ocean as she got her gift for her from the car. Lapis grabbed the gift, which was now wrapped in pastel blue wrapping paper, and checked the pocket of her jacket for the ring, before nervously walking back.

Lapis felt like she was going to explode as she handed Peridot the painting and watched her open it at an agonizing slow pace. It was upside down in her lap when she had pulled all of the pretty blue paper off and handed it to Lapis and Lapis put all her energy into not screaming as Peridot flipped it.

Peridot didn't say anything for a solid five seconds. Those five seconds felt like an eternity to Lapis though and she found herself going over every possible negative out come as she sat.

"Yes!" Peridot whispered and if Lapis weren't so focused on her every action she may not have headed her. But even this tiny yes was enough to replace Lapis's panic with overwhelming happiness, "Yes!" Was repeated much louder this time as Peridot flung herself into Lapis's arms. Lapis tried (and failed) not to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think about this everyday and it hurts my heart. Also in case you were wondering/care this was based (loosely) off of Rose and Rosie's proposal which can be found here: https://youtu.be/S5uul98UVbI


End file.
